O Diário de Lily Evans
by Sra.EvansPotter
Summary: Diário de Lily Evans, seus pensamentos sobre um certo quarteto que lhe dá voltas á cabeça, suas amigas que não ajudam, e a sua própria loucura!
1. Chapter 1

_**O diário de Lily Evans**_

* * *

Avisos!

Lembrar que nada me pertence, todos os personagens são da tia ( exceptuando alguns que são criação minha).

Peter Pettigrew não vai aparecer nesta fic!

Vou tentar postar com máximo de regularidade possível,mas normalmente não tenho muito tempo.

**Resumo: **Visão da Lily,como ela se apaixona por James, como eram as brigas, e como ela pensava no meio de tanta confusão!

**Personagens:**

-Lily Evans;

-Alice Prewet;

-Julie Trascotent;

-Madeleine Floresean;

-James Potter;

-Sirius Black;

-Remus Lupin;

-Frank Longbottom;

* * *

E pronto gente, aqui ficam os avisos!

Bjinhos


	2. O Começo

31 de agosto de 1976

Olá, meu nome é Lily Evans,tenho 17 anos e sou bruxa. Sim você leu bem, eu sou uma bruxa. Não, não daquelas bruxas de chapéu com um nariz grande e cara de más, sou uma feitieira. Estudo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de verdade, esse é um dos motivos de eu ter começado um diário. Amanhã começa o meu último ano em Hogwarts, e eu estou um pouco nervosa. Fui eleita Monitora-Chefe, os meu pais fizeram uma festa quando souberam, só a minha irmã não gostou. Esse é outro dos motivos por eu ter começado a escrever já não aguento a minha irmã Petúnia! Desde os meus onze anos, quando recebi a minha carta de Hogwarts que ela me odeia. É de inveja, eu acho,porque eu tenho bastantes poderes e ela não. Mas o derradeiro motivo para eu ter começado um diário é porque eu estou bastante nervosa para amanhã!Não sei o que Dumbledore pensou quando me nomeou,eu sou a raparinha mais estressada do colégio e arredores!

Bem, mas chega de negatividade. Amanhã também vou ver as minhas melhores amigas de novo!Sim, á três semanas que eu não as vejo!Tens noção do que isso é para mim? As minhas melhores amigas são a Alice,a Julie e a Madeleine.(Basicamente somos a Lily,a Lice,Lie e a Leine). É o que todos dizem quando andamos juntas. Conhecemo-nos no primeiro ano, expresso de hogwarts. Ficámos bastante contente quando entendemos que íamos todas para a mesma casa, os Gryffindor!Dou-me bem com muita gente, apesar de ser bastante tímida. Sou mais ou menos conhecida como a ruiva ? Por causa de um garoto, ou melhor de quarto, que me tiram do sério! O Potter,o Black, o Remus e o Frank. O remus e o Frank ainda se safam, sou amiga deles,mas os outros dois são os maiores originadores de problemas de toda a Hogwarts.

Bem,a cho que é tudo, estou cansada, amanhã vai ser um grande dia.

Lily Evans

* * *

**Então, que acharam para primeira vez?**

**Por favor deixem a vossa opinião nos comentários!**

**Bjinhos**


	3. O Dia Louco Parte 1

1 de setembro de 1976

Bem,que dia!Acordei cedo,com o despertador no meu ouvido,muito mais alto do que eu o tinha programado,a Petúnia certamente. Olhei para o meu telemóvel,tinha recebido uma mensagem da Lice.

_Bom dia,_

Na_ plataforma ás 10h45 ok?_

_Bjinhos Lice_

Respondi que sim a Alice e despachei-me para chegar a horas. Por sorte,a Petúnia não estava a ocupar o banheiro. Ás 8h e meia fui tomar o pequeno-almoço. Os meus pais já estavam na mesa, só a Petúnia faltava.

-Bom dia-disse

-Bom dia. Pronta para mais um ano?- perguntou a minha mãe. Ela estava a acabar de cozinhar as panquecas enquanto o meu pai lia o jornal.

-O último...- respondi não muito animada com a ideia de este ser o meu ultimo ano em Hogwarts. Quer dizer...É a minha segunda casa! Deixar aquilo tudo vai ser tão difícil! Mas bem,eu não quero pensar nisso.

Engoli tudo o que tinha no prato,animada com a ideia de recomeçar as aulas,aquele ambiente maravilhoso. Avisei o meu pai que estava pronta dai a 5 minutos. A viagem até á estação demorava aí uma meia hora.

Quando cheguei á estação, despedi-me do meu pai e fui andando até chegar ao muro que dava acesso á plataforma. Respirei fundo, sabendo que aquela era uma das ultimas,senão a ultima mesmo, vez eu passava para entrar para o expresso de Hogwarts. Entrei no combói, e fui andandoaté a ultima cabine, onde eu e as outras nos costumávamos sentar. Ri. A Julie já lá estava. Claro ela era sempre a primeira a chegar. Não perguntem bem porque, nunca soube. Ela é das mais engraçada de nós, apenas só o demonstrava com as pessoas que conhece bem.

-Haverá um dia em que eu consiga chegar antes que você?-pergunto abraçando-a

-Dúvido!Como vai minha tampinha?

-Lindamente!E a senhora Loba?-Ela fechou a cara assim que eu disse o nome. Nós tínhamos descoberto o segredo do Lupin aquando mais novas. Eu chamava-a assim porque eu sempre tive com o pressentimento que ela gostava dele, embora ela nega.

-Ora,cala essa boca!

Nesse momento entra a Lice.

-OLÀÀÀ!Gente como vãoooooooo?Não me escreveram quase!Estava cheia de saudadesssssss!

Tchatchan!Apresento-vos: a Lice em sua grande matraca!

-Bem Lice e tu?_perguntei dando-lhe um abraço de urso.-Alguma de vocês sabe da Madeleine?

-Atrasada como sempre, de certeza.-respondeu a Lie. Dito e feito, naquelo momento, aparece a Leine na porta, muito ofegante, e o comboio começa a mover-se.

-Meninas!Desculpem o atraso!Nem imaginam o que aconteceu!Primeiro o despertadora não tocou, depois lembrei-me de algumas coisas que me tinha esquecido de por na mala, o pneu do carro do meu pai furou e eu tive de vir a correr, sem contar que...

-TUDO BEM TUDO BEM...Já precebemos, foi uma manhã horrível, mas agorá já estás aqui.E Hogwarts que se prepare, é meu ultimo ano aqui, não tem como não aproveitá-lo.- Exclamou Lice.

E começámos todas a conversar sobre o que tinhamos feito nas férias, e sobre o que iriamos fazer no nosso último ano em Hogwarts.

Eu repito bem alto para todas ouvir-mos:

**Hogwarts que se prepare, pois as coisas mudar um pouco, e nós vamos entrar em grande.**

* * *

Pois bem, tentei atualizar mas estou um pouco encalhada...Esta é apenas a primeira parte deste dia louco...

Bjinhos

(Reviews please, ajudem!)


End file.
